That's what I call Amazing!
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Kate comes home from staying late at the office with wicked cramps, Good thing Tony is there to help make it better.


**A/N: So this is a result of my insane NCIS obsession and missing Kate like crazy. I know that I'm probably going to get a lot of reviews about how Tony is really OOC... and I know it really seems like it if you just go by the way Tony is day to day but if you've seen the couple episodes when Kate died and you actually read into it you can tell that he really did care of her and I think that if Kate had been around long enough for them to actually get together I can see something like this happening. Also correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure I remember an episode where Tony is trying to find out why Kate is in a bad mood and he mentions something about know when she gets her period... if that episode actually exists then that's what this was kinda inspired by. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and I apologize in advance about the kinda abrupt ending... if I get another wind I might continue this but for now it's a one-shot... so enough of my ranting and such... let's get on with it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the characters... though I wouldn't mind owning them... I just play with them sometimes.**

**OoOoOoO**

**That's what I call Amazing!**

**OoOoOoO**

Kate slowly made her way up the stairs of her building to her apartment. She had stayed late to finish some reports and other paper work. She hadn't been feeling very good all day do to it being 'that time of the month' and spending the entire day sitting at her desk hadn't done anything for her cramps or her increasingly sore back. She started to rub her lower abdomen, as she climbed the stairs, in an attempt to massage away some of the ache. As she reached the door she could hear the TV going and remembered that Tony was staying the night. She was still getting used to dating Tony, and having him around all the time. He added a nice homey feeling to her usually empty and at times rather lonely apartment. She smiled as she turned the door knob and let herself into the welcoming feel of her apartment. Before she could even kick off her shoes Tony was beside her kissing her cheek and gently sliding her coat off her shoulders.

"Hey," Tony said flashing me one of his signature smiles.

"Hey," She said and couldn't help but smile back.

Tony turned and hung her jacket up in the closet before turning back to Kate with a smile still on his face.

"Did you get a chance to eat?" He asked with a look of knowing on his face.

"I wasn't hungry," Kate mumbled.

Tony raised an eyebrow at her as Kate slid past him and headed for her room. When she came back she was wearing a pair of flannel pj bottoms and a loose t-shirt. She flopped down on the couch as Tony walked over to join her. He stretched out on the joining section of the sectional and pulled Kate close.

"You have cramps don't you?" Tony asked softly.

"How did you know?" Kate asked surprised.

"I'm observant," Tony said in his usual tone.

"Well since you're so observant you wanna do something about it?" Kate asked hopefully.

"Sure," Tony said sweetly, "where is it the worst?"

"Where isn't it the worst is a better question," Kate mumbled irritably.

"Ok well where do you want me to start then," Tony asked patiently though slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry Tony," Kate said with a sigh, "I know I'm being bitchy and you don't deserve it."

"It's alright. Though it sounds like you need to go to bed with a hot water bottle and your amazing boyfriend," Tony said with a slight emphasise on amazing.

"That sounds great," Kate said with a yawn as she sat up.

Tony stood up and pulled her to her feet before panting a gently kiss on the end of her nose.

"I'll go warm up the water, you go get ready for bed and snuggle under the covers. I'll be in soon," Tony said as they moved around the couch.

He smiled and gave Kate a quick peck on the lips before playfully patting her bum to push her towards her room. Kate giggled and stuck her tongue out at him before heading for the washroom. Tony smiled to himself before heading to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Once the kettle was on he retrieved his pj pants from his drawer in Kate's dresser while he waited for her to finish in the washroom. When she emerged he kissed her on the lips then turned her in the direction of the bedroom and slid into the washroom. Once he had changed he retrieved the hot water bottle from under the sink and made his way back to the kitchen. Once he had filled up the hot water bottle and retrieved a hand towel to wrap it in he headed for the bedroom.

As Tony walked into the bedroom he saw Kate curled up on her side under the covers. He walked over to his side of the bed and pulled back the covers before carefully sliding in and pulling Kate close.

"Here you go," He whispered in her ear as he handed over the hot water bottle.

"Thanks," Kate said through a yawn as she took the hot water bottle and placed it on her stomach.

"You're Welcome," Tony said as he planted a kiss on the top of her head, "now go to sleep."

"Ok," Kate mumbled as she rolled over to snuggle into Tony's chest.

With Kate's back now open Tony started up gently rubbing her back and smiled as she sighed not too long before she started to softly snore.

As he started to get tired Tony placed one more gentle kiss on the top of Kate's head and pulled her a little closer.

As he slipped into a peaceful sleep he couldn't help but smile as he thought about how much he loves her.

OoOoOoO

The End... (for now)


End file.
